1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and in particular, to a portable electronic device having bodies capable of sliding with respect to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable electronic device is an electronic device which can be carried around with ease. Moreover, the portable electronic device is small and light, such that a user may carry it conveniently. The most common portable electronic devices are, for example, a mobile phone, a multimedia player, a personal digital assistance (PDA), a PDA phone, a handheld game console, a handheld global positioning system, and a notebook.
In order to improve the convenience for typing, the portable electronic device may include a standard keyboard. However, if the keyboard and a display are on the same side of the device, the device must have a larger area on one side. Therefore, the portable electronic devices in the current market mainly utilize a two-layer foldable design or a two-layer sliding type design, so that the display and the keyboard may be disposed respectively on two overlapping machine bodies, and thereby the area of the portable electronic device may be reduced.